bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
FIREBALL
Romanized Title FIREBALL Japanese Title FIREBALL English Title FIREBALL Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Romaji yoake made tsuzukisou na oshaberi ni atama ga waresou de boku wo miyou to shinai kimi ni koe wo kakeru suki wa nai aite no nagare ni osareteru (don't let me down) boku no inochi wa fuuzen no tomoshibi shiri ni shikareppanashi zabuton no you na kokoro to karada yo kono keisei wo gyakuten shitai to karamawari shite binbou yusuri ganjigarame kato ieba sou de mo nai (getting loose yeah) hima darake no chotto munashii kanji uragirarete mo kokete mo are chon kiraretemo ijimerarete mo tatakarete mo shibutoku ikitai donna koukyuu therapy mo ate ni nannai jidai ni ato nani ga aru tamashii ni hi wo tsukero massao ni koori tsuichau mae ni My soul is flyin' like a fireball kuzu no you na mayoi mo hai ni nare tondeyukeru sora wo moyashinagara yume no moto he soshite jibun no moto he dare ni mo yorikakaranai de yatte iku koto wa shinyou suru na to ka yuujou sutero tte koto janakute kuji ga hazurete mo nechinechi guchirazu mae ni susumeru ka douka darou tamashii ni hi wo tsukero massao ni koori tsuichau mae ni me wo toji mimi wo sumashite kaikan no shippo wo tsukanda nara ikki ni ten made todoku you na koe wo agete donna kokkyou mo jiyuu ni koete shimae You know my soul is flyin' like a fireball iikagen na jounetsu mo hai ni nare dou de mo ii shinnen mo hai ni nare tondeyukeru sora moyashinagara yume no moto he soshite jibun no moto he Japanese 夜明けまで続きそうな　おしゃべりに　頭が割れそうで 僕を見ようとしない　きみに声をかけるスキはない 相手の流れに　押されてる 僕の命は風前の灯　Yeah! 尻にしかれっぱなし　座ぶとんのような心と体よ この形勢を逆転したいと　からまわりして　びんぼうゆすり がんじがらめかといえば　そうでもない ひまだらけの　ちょっとむなしい感じ 裏切られても　コケても　アレちょん切られても いじめられても　たたかれても　しぶとく生きたい どんな高級セラピーも　あてになんない時代に　あと何がある 魂に火をつけろ　まっ青に　こおりついちゃう前に My soul is flyin' like a fireball クズのような　迷いも灰になれ 飛んでゆける　空を燃やしながら 夢のもとへ　そして自分のもとへ だれにも　よりかからないで　やっていくことは 信用するなとか　友情すてろってことじゃなくて クジがはずれても　ねちねちグチらず　前にすすめるかどうかだろう 魂に火をつけろ　まっ青に　こおりついちゃう前に 目をとじ　耳をすまして 快感のしっぽをつかんだなら 一気に天まで届くような声をあげて どんな国境も　自由に越えてしまえ You know my soul is flyin' like a fireball いいかげんな情熱も灰になれ どうでもいい信念も灰になれ 飛んでゆける　空を燃やしながら 夢のもとへ　そして自分のもとへ English Translation My head is splitting over this conversation that seems to go on until dawn You don't even look at me, so I have no desire to speak to you Your every move is controlling me My life is like a candle in the wind With my behind being whipped by a woman My heart and body are just like this floor cushion Wanna turn the table for you but it comes up empty, swaying in poverty To say that I'm forced to be here, that is not the case I only feel that I'm kind of wasting my time here Even if I'm betrayed, I trip, I'm castrated I'm bullied, I'm attacked, I want to go on living strongly No matter what kind of high-class theraphy would be of no use in this purposeless era Set my soul on fire before it is frozen pale My soul is flyin' like a fireball Worthless doubts go up in smoke I'll keep on flying, setting the sky on fire Towards the source of dreams, and then towards the roots of me Doing everything by myself, never depending on anybody This doesn't mean I'm throwing trust and friendships away Even when you don't get the lottery, don't keep fussing about it Why not try moving forward ? Set my soul on fire before it is frozen pale Closing my eyes, listen with the heart If I clutch on tightly to the the tail of happiness I would in one breath raise my voice into a shout to heaven No matter what kind of place, I can fly over it in freedom You know, my soul is flyin' like a fireball Impropriate passion also turns into ashes Anything-will-do life motto also turns into ashes While burning with flames in the sky, it continues flying Towards the source of dreams, and then towards the roots of me